Somewhere Between the Underground and Here
by Anne-Marie
Summary: After Sarah's adventure she runs away to England, it is 11 years later and her daughter is put on the trail of her mysterious father while attending Hogwarts. (don't worry, not a MarySue!)
1. A Little Back Story

Title: Hogwarts: Somewhere Between the Underground and Here

Author: Anne-Marie

Rating: PG-13

Disclaimer: I don't own Labyrinth or it's characters. Those go to Henson and Co. Nor do I own Harry Potter, J.K. Rowling was fortunate enough to invent them. All other characters, unless noted otherwise, are mine. Just borrowing the others, borrow mine if you want, but please ask (I doubt you will want to though ;) )

Summary: It is about eleven years after Sarah's adventure, but things have changed she is the single mother of a ten year old daughter, Delphine, who due to her rather odd talents has been accepted into Hogwart's School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

NEW! Author's Note: I started writing this story nearly 6 years ago (yikes) I've had more of it on my hard drive than ever actually got posted, so in an effort to actually make myself finish this little sucker I'm going to at least tidy up and post what I have (not to say that's a lot). I really do want to finish this...before the second coming...

Chapter the First: A little Back story

The skin over her stomach was taut with the swelling of her belly; there was a small flutter under her ribs. The baby, his baby, was awake and kicking. Her thoughts were interrupted with the loud crash of pans from the room below her.

"Sarah!"

"Coming Andrea!" Sarah shouted back as she heaved herself out of the rocker, she waddle down the hall to the top of the stairs, grasping the railing she slowly made her way down the old staircase, the wooden steps creaking beneath her weight. In the kitchen she found Andrea, a petite blonde woman, or girl rather. She was a woman by circumstance, girl by age. Just like Sarah. Andrea's hands were clutching her round stomach.

"Sarah I think my water broke! And, Lisa went to the store, what am I gonna do? I don't know what to do?" Andrea's face went tight with pain, her mouth pinched at the corners as her abdominal muscles clenched down willing the child out of its haven.

"Sit down and breathe Andrea. Did she take the van?"

"No, she took the car."

Sarah grabbed the van's keys off the key rack by the door. "Come on, do you think you can walk to the van?"

"Yes, Sarah, you can't drive!"

"Yes I can, just the van though, don't think I could manage to sit behind the wheel of the car," Sarah smiled hoping to look confident. Truth was she hadn't driven since she came to Hope House. Driving was just one of the many things that had changed in the last few months though. Andrea stood and walked to the door, apparently Sarah had convinced her.

On their way to the hospital, Sarah continued to think about how her life had changed, so much so quickly for someone she considered so young. Of course, Andrea and the other girls at Hope House were in the same sort of situation as her. Similar but not down right the same, no one else had been seduced by a Goblin King in a land of Magic, in the weeks after her return from the Labyrinth Sarah had wondered how so much time had passed at the ball, to her it seemed like minutes.

Then, the week before her sixteenth birthday she had dreamt of things she would never have thought of on her own. Flesh rubbing against flesh; need consuming her and her mysterious partner. Thresholds broken and climaxes reached. Her fingers danced lightly on her lover's skin entwining themselves lightly in his baby fine light blond hair. She jolted awake after she had gazed into her dream lover's smoky mismatched eyes, she ran to the bathroom as she realized who she had dreamt of, she barely made it before the nausea overcame her. Then for the next week she would dream more and more, in more detail and color as it all seem to come back to her, and each morning she would wake up loosing all the food she had consumed the night before.

How can you have the child of a figment of your imagination?

When she realized what had happened to her, she planned her escape. For her sixteenth birthday, her mother was going to fly her into London and show her the sights. Instead of meeting up with her mother, Sarah went on her own as soon as she landed.

The Hospital came up; Sarah pulled into the round about in front of the maternity ward. Sarah carefully slid out of the driver's side and waddle over to help Andrea out. Two nurses came out with a wheel chair.

"Hello ladies, which of you gets to be rolled in?" he asked surveying the two very pregnant women.

"That would be me." Andrea managed to whisper through the pain of her contractions.

"Andrea, sweetie, I am just going to go park the car and call Lisa, then I will be right up, ok?"

"Ok, Sarah, thanks." Andrea smiled weakly.

The labor was over relatively soon. It lasted long enough however for Lisa to come and also the Gangersons, Andrea's child was to become theirs.

"How are you feeling now Andrea? It's all over." Sarah gently swept Andrea's damp bangs back from her forehead.

"It's over? Oh, Sarah, he was perfect, ten tiny toes and fingers. I love him so Sarah," tears ran their course freely down Andrea's tired face, "go look in on him please, let me know he is all right. I need to know that, even though he isn't mine, never could be. They will love him won't they?"

"Yes, I think they already do, I will be back in a little bit Andrea, is there anything else you want?"

"No, nothing you can get me Sarah, thank you."

Sarah walked down the hospital corridors until she came to the nursery window; she peered into the rows of tiny infants. She spotted Andrea's baby, a few rows over and walked to him. A small pink fist clutched at the white blanket that surround the small bundle, the scrunched up red face let out a sudden yawn, the small pink lips forming a perfect "o". Sarah swore silently to herself, she had been considering adoption, but now that she was faced with it she knew she could never give up her child, his child.

Sarah clutched her belly fiercely.

"I am never letting you go, never!" she whispered.

"Get down here right now and put this laundry away! I told you to last night, and earlier this morning, and sometime after that..."

Sarah heard a mumbled "oops".

"Um, sorry Mom, I guess I got distracted by that white owl this morning…I'll come down and redo the laundry."

"What was that Del?" Sarah asked faintly, clutching the back of the chair.

"I said I would redo the laundry?"

"No, sweetheart, before that…"

"I saw a white owl this morning, kinda made me forget what I was doing, it looked like it was holding a letter, weird huh?"

"Can you show me where you saw this owl?"

"Sure mom."

The 10-year-old girl ran down the stairs her dark blonde pigtail flying behind. Standing next to her mother she pointed to the tree branch she had seen the owl on earlier,

"There mother, he sat there and looked at me."

"Oh," Sarah in a daze opened the back door and walked towards the tree, Delphine followed behind her. Sarah investigated the tree, nothing strange about it, such as copious amounts of glitter.

"Hey Mom, look! Up there!"

Sarah snapped her head up in time to see a white owl swoop down to her daughter, she lunged to cover Delphine, but all the owl seemed to do was soar back up.

"Mom, it dropped something," Delphine stooped to pick up the white envelope on the ground, "It's addressed to me mom."

And so it was. It was a yellowish sort of color and on the back it had a purple wax seal with a coat of arms; a lion, an eagle, a badger and a snake surrounding a large letter H. Delphine ripped it open with eager hands.

Sarah read what it said aloud:

_Hogwart's School of Witchcraft and Wizardry_

_Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore_

_(Order of Merlin, first class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock, Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. Of Wizards)_

_Dear Ms. Delphine Halliard,_

_We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment._

_Term begins September 1. We await your owl by no later than July 31._

_Yours sincerely,_

_Minerva McGonagall,_

_Deputy Headmistress_

Sarah looked up from the letter to see the owl sitting on the apple tree, waiting for the answer apparently. Sarah could have thought this was some sort of weird joke, but for some odd reason she knew it wasn't.


	2. A Hint of Something More

Title: Hogwarts: Somewhere Between the Underground and Here

Author: Anne-Marie

Rating: PG-13

Disclaimer: I don't own Labyrinth or it's characters. Those go to Henson and Co. Nor do I own Harry Potter, J.K. Rowling was fortunate enough to invent them. All other characters, unless noted otherwise, are mine. Just borrowing the others, borrow mine if you want, but please ask (I doubt you will want to though ;) )

Summary: It is about eleven years after Sarah's adventure, but things have changed she is the single mother of a ten year old daughter, Delphine, who due to her rather odd talents has been accepted into Hogwart's School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

NEW! Author's Note: I started writing this story nearly 6 years ago (yikes) I've had more of it on my hard drive than ever actually got posted, so in an effort to actually make myself finish this little sucker I'm going to at least tidy up and post what I have (not to say that's a lot). I really do want to finish this...before the second coming...

Chapter the Second: A Hint of Something More

The crowded streets were right out of the books Sarah had left in her childhood, and very much like another time in her childhood, or the end of it, rather. She gripped Delphine's hand fiercely, and walked towards the building that a man had told her was the bank, Gringot's. Apparently there was another currency for this hidden world.

It had taken Sarah a while to get used to the idea of her daughter being a witch. Then again, it wasn't too surprising taking into account who Delphine's father was. Sarah sighed inwardly, all these years and nothing.

A week after they had been sent Delphine's acceptance letter another had come, with instructions on how to acquire all the necessary materials for first year students.

Inside the bank Sarah blinked her eyes adjusting them to the dimness, it was set up much like any other bank, however behind the teller windows sat what appeared to be goblins.

"No.." Sarah swore to herself.

"Look Mummy! The picture of the bank president, he isn't there. How peculiar." Sarah looked to where her daughter was pointing, and sure enough on the wall a canvas hung about eight feet in height with a gilt frame. Underneath it in gold lettering a sign read ' Our most Prestigious President. Mr. Bubonis' instead of the grim faced old men that usually were on such portraits the canvas was painted black, up and down and all over, black.

A goblin teller addressed her, making her turn from the puzzling portrait. "Welcome to Gringot's madam, how may I help you?"

"You are a goblin?"

"Why yes! Not too many Muggles know that I must say, we Goblins run all money matters for the wizard world, in some way or another. Once we have our hands on something we just can't let it go!" he chuckled at Sarah, his eyes caught on Delphine.

"Why hello little girl. You must be getting ready for Hogwarts! I take it a monetary exchange is in order." He then went about explaining the economics of the Wizard system to Sarah, so she could get some Wizard gold to buy Delphine's supplies.

The rest of the day went without anything too extraordinary for two people experiencing an entirely new world. They bought her robes and books and a small tree toad which she promptly named Baldur. A funny old man helped Delphine pick out her wand. Willow, seven inches, swishy, with one Unicorn hair in the center.

"Oh Mum! I can't wait until September!" Delphine bounced with excitement as they walked up to their townhouse, her waist length pigtails flying in the air. Sarah smiled down at her daughter.

"I am sure you can't sweetie. Now let's see if we can't have a meat pie for dinner."

The summer flew by for those who occupied the gray townhouse at the corner of Sleepy Way.

"Let's go Mum! My train leaves in three hours!"

"Ok, ok, Delphine, let me get dressed first if that is okay with you?" Sarah joked with her daughter, "That is unless you think this is all right for going in public with my only child?" she made a motion to her short night shirt that had been worn thin through the years.

"Oh Mom…"

"That's what a thought, make sure Baldur is comfortable and I will be down in five minutes, we will be at the station with plenty of time to spare don't worry."

Looking around the train station Sarah was glad they had come with plenty of time to spare, she was tempted to ask a porter, but she had a feeling they would only laugh at her.

"Platform 9 3/4 should be here…" she looked vaguely at the wall in front of her.

Delphine's head was starting to droop in disappointment. Sarah hugged her with her free arm, the other was holding onto Delphine's trunk.

" Ginny, come here, you have something on your chin!"

"Hey Ron, wanna try and guess what flavour this bean is?"

"Aw gross no!"

"Hermione, what about you?"

"No way! Hey do you think we will have another Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher?"

"Are you kidding of course!"

Sarah turned her head to the incoming people about half a dozen red heads, a dark haired boy and a brown frizzy haired girl. They walked past Sarah and Delphine and right through the wall that had been frustrating Sarah.

"Of course!" Sarah smacked her hand against her head and Delphine's bright smile had returned. They followed the group and found themselves on a train platform.

They had been waiting for about fifteen minutes when a train pulled up.

"Well sweetie," Sarah said turning to her daughter, holding back the tears, "looks like it is time to say goodbye. Give your mother a hug and a kiss goodbye,' Sarah knelt down opening her arms.

Delphine leapt into her mother's open arms.

"Oh, mum, I will miss you so much," she mumbled into Sarah's neck.

Letting go of each other they two stepped back and Sarah handed Delphine her luggage.

"Make some good friends and write me all about it." Sarah waved as Delphine stepped on the train.

Delphine looked around the train, she had been on trains a few times before, when her mother had taken her to visit some of the old castles over Great Britain. She walked down looking for a place to sit, many of the cabin doors were closed and she wasn't bold enough to try opening them. She came to one that was open, the red haired girl she had seen at the train station was sitting in it. Delphine spoke up.

"Um, can I sit here?" her voice barely above a whisper.

The girl's brown eyes brightened in welcome, "Oh sure, there is plenty of room, just me and Colin Creevey here," the girl motioned to the small mouse haired boy sitting across from her, " my name's Ginny Weasley, what's yours?"

"Delphine Halliard. Are you a first year too?"

"No, I am a fourth year. Colin is too, but don't worry. My brother Ron is a fifth year, so is Harry Potter! They are best friends, keen isn't it?"

"Who is Harry Potter?" Delphine managed to ask.

"Oh, you don't know? Are your parents Muggles?"

"I only have a mother, but I don't think she is a muggle, that sounds bad, what is it?"

"A muggle is a person without a drop of wizard blood in them. My dad is a Muggle, he is a Milkman. Luckily my brother and I are wizards." Colin explained to Delphine

"Well, my Mother doesn't do magic, but I think she believes in it, doesn't that count?"

Ginny grinned, " Yeah, I think so, better than most Muggles."

The three spent the rest of the ride discussing the differences the Wizard world held for Delphine and trying different flavors of Bertie Bott's Every Flavour Beans.


	3. And It Begins

Title: Hogwarts: Somewhere Between the Underground and Here

Author: Anne-Marie

Rating: PG-13

Disclaimer: I don't own Labyrinth or it's characters. Those go to Henson and Co. Nor do I own Harry Potter, J.K. Rowling was fortunate enough to invent them. All other characters, unless noted otherwise, are mine. Just borrowing the others, borrow mine if you want, but please ask (I doubt you will want to though ;) )

Summary: It is about eleven years after Sarah's adventure, but things have changed she is the single mother of a ten year old daughter, Delphine, who due to her rather odd talents has been accepted into Hogwart's School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

NEW! Author's Note: I started writing this story nearly 6 years ago (yikes) I've had more of it on my hard drive than ever actually got posted, so in an effort to actually make myself finish this little sucker I'm going to at least tidy up and post what I have (not to say that's a lot). I really do want to finish this...before the second coming...

PS-- Don't die, this is actually a new chapter! (first in 6 years, gasp!) Also I realise this is messing around with what is now cannon, since I started writing this before...well all of the books were published, so let's just pretend they still haven't been published. Because I do want to finish this, and having to rewrite what little I already have done would be a mondo deterrent.

Chapter the Third: And it Begins...

Sarah drove back to the empty townhouse. She sighed to herself as she got out of the car and opened the front door. Walking up to the bathroom she examined her face in the mirror, small lines were barely visible at the corner of her eyes.

"Better believe it Sarah Williams, you are old." She shut off the lights and went to her bedroom opening a drawer that was more often than not, locked. Pulling out a faded folder she revisited the past. Pictures of her with Toby and Karen and her father, baby pictures of her with her mother, they were all there.

Living in England she had been able to keep up with her mother's career at least, but she still wondered about the rest of her family, how they got on with out her. If Toby had braces or played little league, if Karen finally gave in and let Merlin sleep on the couch, if her dad ever wondered what happened to his firstborn.

Delphine's eyes were wide with wonder, Ginny and Colin had told her all about Hogwarts but seeing it was very different. She was sad to part from them when the first years were sifted from the returning students to be sorted, she secretly hoped she would be a Gryffindor so she would have some friends in her house. She listened patiently as other students were sorted.

"Ravenclaw!"

"Slytherin!"

"Slytherin!"

"Hufflepuff!"

"Ravenclaw!"

"Gryffindor!"

Delphine squirmed under the scrutiny of the hat. Inside her head it spoke.

"_Well, well, princess, what have we here? I see much in store for you, now where to place you, ah yes, you wish to be part of the mighty Gryffindor, but is that really best? Never fear my dear, you shall not lack for friends, no indeed. But where to place you…"_

"Ravenclaw!" The hat shouted as the Ravenclaw table in the Great Hall cheered. Ginny waved as Delphine passed her. Delphine smiled shyly as she made her way to the table. A boy pulled out the chair for her.

"Hey there, Delphine, my name's Edgar Roots, I'm a third year. " His brown eyes twinkled at her. "What do you think about the new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher?"

"Who?" Edgar pointed to a man who was sitting at the table with the rest of the professors. He was pale and looked as if he wanted to be somewhere else, his light blond hair was cropped short and was sticking up at funny angles all over his head. There was also a large black patch over his left eye.

"He looks tired."

"Yeah…well he won't last a year, at least that is what Professor Trewlany says the tea leaves tell her. Frankly you can tell that without the tea leaves though, they never last more than a year, I don't know why Snape wants that job so badly."

The hall silenced as Prof. Dumbledore stood up.

"Welcome all first years and returning students. Please welcome our newest Defense Against the Dark Arts professor, Mr. Perditus Mensa. The hall filled with polite applause as Snape glared darkly at the newcomer. "Also please note that the Forbidden Forest is as always, strictly forbidden. Also due to past events students are not to roam the halls alone after dark. That is all, let the feast begin."

Delphine enjoyed the food heartily, although she wished her mother could have been there too, she hoped she was doing okay without her.

Sarah awoke from her sleep screaming.


End file.
